


Late Watch

by Ribby



Series: Boromir's Cloak [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-06
Updated: 2005-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Boromir, of course, had that wonderful wool and fur cloak.
Series: Boromir's Cloak [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205957





	Late Watch

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Cold" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Look, no angst! And this has been niggling in the back of my brain to turn into a series, so we'll see... Mostly, I just wanted a chance to drool over Boromir's cloak. *grin*

Aragorn, finally off his watch, was freezing. It didn't help that everyone else looked warm; the hobbits in their usual pile, Gimli under layers of furs, Gandalf wrapped so tightly in his cloak only the tip of his impressive nose showed, even Legolas was wrapped in a blanket. And Boromir, of course, had that wonderful wool and fur cloak.

Jealous of that cloak and its contents, Aragorn tucked a little deeper into his own threadbare one. Boromir's soft voice behind him made him start: "It's big enough to share."

Wrapped in thick wool, velvet, and Boromir, Aragorn was finally warm.


End file.
